Al amparo de tu voz
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Probablemente la despedida más difícil para Albert… Entiendo, lo sé, lo veo y me iré. Pero estaré… y esperaré…


**Al amparo de tu voz **

**Historias dentro de la Historia**

Febrero 2012

**Angie Jb**

_**Pasan a mí alrededor, cuchichean pensando que no les escucho. Y yo pretendo seguir dormido lejano de todo, sumido en esta inconsciencia en la que a veces soy y en la que a veces simplemente no existo. Es difícil continuar despierto. El dolor en mis sienes no me permite ni abrir los ojos. Mi cuerpo me detiene atado a esta cama contra mi voluntad, aunque si pudiera levantarme no sabría a donde ir. No será por siempre, lo entiendo bien, pero por ahora prefiero buscarme mientras duermo. Despertar no es opción cuando en el consuelo de mis sueños, puedo evocar el olor de la hierba mojada, la sensación del viento fresco y limpio en mi rostro y el sonido de voces lejanas, que me llaman a casa…**_

La luz vacilante de la madrugada se deposita suavemente sobre mi rostro, colándose por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. De nuestra habitación.

Mis latidos se normalizan paulatinamente y poco a poco respiro más aliviado, tomando conciencia de cuan físicamente lejos estoy ahora de esos hospitales de guerra, corrompidos en el desaliento…, lejos aunque en mi mente estén tan solo a un pestañeo de distancia de mi memoria perdida, sofocada por el dolor de aquellos días en Italia.

Nunca me sentí tan terriblemente solo como entonces cuando pude haber muerto y a nadie le habría importado. Pero, en el caos, lo sé, estaba mi salvación…

Cierro los ojos y escucho su respiración, su sueño profundo. Es ella tan cerca, tan querida… y ahora debo escapar.

Por varios meses, ella fue el único y frágil vínculo a mis años extraviados, a ese montón de huecos de imágenes e historias en el tiempo. Espacios de luz que se nublaban y me excluían de todo lo que debía saber, lo que dejé atrás.

Me fui acostumbrando a no tener más recuerdos que los suyos. Los que aún me relata sin saber que han vuelto a mi mente, más nítidos que nunca. No se lo he dicho, en parte porque me gusta escuchar su versión de nuestra historia. Su expresión y la emoción en sus palabras me confirman que no fui el único que los añora, que ella también los saboreó.

A cualquier otra persona, todas esas historias de encuentros casuales y oportunos que marcaron nuestro camino, seguro le parecerían el fruto de su inagotable imaginación, pero a mí no aunque no entendiera bien a bien por qué. Y es que incluso cuando no la recordaba, cuando su rostro no me era ni lejanamente familiar, en el fondo siempre salvaguardé celosamente sobre todo lo demás la cariñosa evocación de su voz…

Su voz, y al paso de las semanas su mirada silenciosa y tierna, esa que intentaba ocultar su preocupación por mi salud y las mil maneras que inventó para ayudarme. Y después no me fue ajena la suavidad de su pequeña mano revoloteando para tocar mi hombro, mientras me sonreía. Mi pecho recordó que no era la primera vez que acunaba el peso de su cuerpo descansando tristezas profundas en un abrazo. Sin explicación, sabía del sabor de sus lágrimas y las mías antes de haberlas bebido. Hasta mis palabras que surgen en una tesitura especial cuando son para ella, la recordaban. Su presencia me ha ceñido en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la fría soledad de quién cree que no sabe nada, pero lo presiente todo, todo el tiempo.

Sería más fácil si no fuera parte de mí, si no la reconociera latiendo callada, poderosa como nadie, susurrándome palabras de aliento cuando más solo me sentía.

De pronto, un suspiro largo rompe el rítmico sonido de su respiración dormida. Se mueve, buscando otra posición más cómoda sobre la cama. Y el murmullo de las palabras en mi mente surge en un hilo de voz que escapa de mis labios…

**No despiertes Candy, no todavía…**

La escucho girar sobre sí misma en la litera superior. Un mechón de su cabello resbala delicadamente al vacío, y se sostiene vacilante frente a mis ojos a la luz de un día incipiente, capturando mi total atención. Nuevamente su respiración cae sumida en el profundo letargo que la caracteriza.

Espontáneamente mi brazo se extiende hacia ella en una súbita necesidad de llenarme de su aroma, de enredar entre mis dedos ese rizo.

Me levanto lentamente. Sé que no despertará aunque me tropiece con cada silla del comedor, pero quisiera que lo hiciera. Que despierte, que me cuestione, que me desarme con esa mirada cristalina, que detenga mis pasos alejándose de ella como aquella noche en el parque después del Hospital. No, no es la primera vez que nos separamos, pero ahora mis pies pesan como plomo y yo estoy a punto de renunciar a todo para seguir junto a ella.

Pero no puedo. No puedo ¡Carajo!

Romperé su tranquilidad y la mía, y sostendré otra vez esta maldita mordaza, aunque no será por mucho tiempo porque también he recordado cuán harto estoy de todo esto.

Me reclama el camino de mis padres que de una vez por todas terminaré por hacer totalmente mío y entonces, volveré. Volveré porque me reclama más su mirada y su valioso corazón.

No tarda la mañana en entrar de lleno a la ciudad iluminando cada rincón de esta pequeña habitación. El día avanza por más que deseo congelarlo, retrasar esta partida. Me resisto a la idea de no verla y sobre todo me rebelo a permanecer otra vez a su vera como si nada, sencillamente porque me enamoré. Sin miramientos, sin culpa… La amnesia deshizo cualquier prejuicio y sin pasado, solo hubo presente. Me enamoré.

Con mi saco de viaje al hombro la miro un poco más, siguiendo la línea de su perfil. Mis escasas pertenencias caben en ese saco, y en el alma me la llevo a ella más clara que nunca.

La litera está suspendida justo a la altura de mi pecho. Sería tan fácil depositar un beso en su frente, en su mejilla o sus labios rosados, dejar en su oído las palabras precisas para que no sufra, para que sepa que no la dejaré a pesar de la evidente lejanía… pero no es correcto. No me llevaré a cuestas un beso hurtado, porque tengo la loca esperanza de que un día un beso pueda ser llamado nuestro, y además porque si la beso, no me iré.

Puppet se frota contra mi tobillo chillando un poco, pero se tranquiliza cuando extiendo mi mano y sube por ella hasta mi hombro. Tampoco desea partir. Mi dama sigue dormida, impermutable ante el ruido de la mofeta. Si la hubiese despertado… pero no. Diantres, no.

Con la mano en el picaporte, le dedico una última mirada antes de marcharme llevándome a cuestas la parte de tristeza que me toca.

**Duerme Candy, que yo también seguiré soñando…**

Dejo atrás las paredes de ese ajado edificio de departamentos. La mañana brumosa envuelve el camino y bloquea de mi vista el sitio donde he sido simplemente un hombre feliz.

Volveré, Candy volveré.

Avanzo atravesando la niebla con un destino cierto y específico, uno que elijo pero esta vez a mi manera, con mis condiciones. Avanzo, pero mi mente sigue colgada del rizo de su cabello que rodea profundamente mi corazón.

Cada paso lejos duele, pero no me detengo.

Volveré… volveré…

Con la vista al frente y la vista empañada, intento concentrarme en el día no tan lejano en que nos volveremos a encontrar. Cuando me plantaré frente a ella sin nada que ocultar, esperando que ocurra un milagro. Volveré porque sé que no estaré completo sin ella… porqué si ella no existiera la inventaría en mi mente y viviría soñando… porque algo me dice que también ella me estará esperando…

Con el tiempo fui entendiendo porque nunca me he sentido realmente apegado a un lugar, el porqué no hay más diferencia entre ser vagabundo y ser William Andrew. En una cascada agreste, en una colina ventosa, en una mansión magnífica, en una ciudad antigua y desgastada de Europa, en un departamento pequeño de Chicago… con ella, cualquier sitio se torna ineludiblemente en el único lugar donde siempre deseé estar. Y cuando entendí esto, recordé que también creo en los milagros.

Ella, el lugar a donde pertenezco.

_**Si tan solo supieras cuan tuyo soy…**_

_** watch?v=6OmUSMBBePQ**_

"_**Close your tired eyes and know that I truly love you  
Close your tired eyes and you'll see that no one will harm you  
Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that I will protect you…  
Close your tired eyes and you'll feel that you belong**__**"**__**1**_

t11877-al-amparo-de-tu-voz-angie-jb-a-sus-ordenes#178001

**Nota del autor. **

Este es el minific quince dentro de lo que he llamado Historias dentro de la Historia.

Las letras en azul 1, son parte de la canción: "Look at me" de Damien Rice. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen y se usan sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la trama de otros mini fics es mera coincidencia. Este mini ve la luz por primera vez en la Guerra Florida 2012.

_**Al amparo de tu voz…**_

_**Historias dentro de la Historia, no. 15. Abril 2012. Angie Velarde – Angie Jb**_


End file.
